


Insecurities

by GenXdreamer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Gen, Happy Ending, MARKBAM, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenXdreamer/pseuds/GenXdreamer
Summary: It's been awhile since they've spent time together. Both of them with schedules and never coinciding days off. Too much time apart gives Mark insecurities.





	1. Never the right time

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been brewing for a several of days now. After watching various Got7 vlives and behind-the-scenes clips for Spinning Top, and noticing the lack of Markson skinship, I decided to put my imagination to paper.  
> Hope you like it

"Hey Mark! Sorry I missed your call. Busy, busy, busy. We'll catch up soon, yeah?"

That was the voice message Jackson sent Mark about a week ago. This was the umpteenth time he had listened to it, and still no call or text or an invitation to go out with Jackson.

Mark sighs heavily, playing with the bracelet Jackson had given him 3 years ago. He remembered being shocked and moved at the same time when Jackson gave it to him, telling him it was a Best Friends bracelet and he had gotten one himself.

Mark almost always had it on except for the times he had to forego without it because of other accessories the designers had him wear. It was too important to him to take off even in his sleep. But now, after days without a single noise from Jackson, he was questioning its significance. 

Of course, Mark still considers Jackson his Best Friend. They've been through thick and thin together, even if it's only been almost 8 years now. It's just that with different schedules, promotions and even countries, there has not been one word between the two of them since the end of Miracle promotions. Mark couldn't complain though. They had spent time together in the World Tour which had gone for almost 3 months. Then Hard Carry 2 was filmed straight after that. Then almost immediately, Got7 had made a comeback with Lullaby, and a surprise Christmas track. But the thing was, all the members were there.

They finally got a break from all the group work, and Jackson had gone back to China for Team Wang and a new track. He had also been on a USA tour, even spending Chinese New Year away from his home country, away from his family, away from Mark. In turn, Mark had embarked on his own promotions with photoshoots for different magazines, had gone on shows in both China and Korea, and now he was involved in promoting Jus2 as MC. He hadn't stopped. None of them had. 

They did see each other for Jackson's birthday. But it was different because the other members were there and it was only for a couple of hours just to share a meal. Then everyone was off again. Mark hadn't even heard anything about the USA tour from Jackson himself. Mark misses the times when it was only the two of them. Heck, he misses the time they shared a room! Now, only 4 of them shared an apartment, and the other 3 had their own places. And with social media and the members' group chat everyone knows what everyone was doing. Jinyoung insists that individual schedules should be posted so they can follow each other. It was great because they all could also cheer on each other. But it was nothing like a one on one conversation.

He couldn't just blame Jackson though. He, too, hadn't had the time to call back. He had texted a response saying that he'll be busy too, and had even put in a date or two for when he wasn't.Today was one of them. He wasn't meant to be busy today but Jus2 came up and it was a great opportunity for him to promote Got7 in Taiwan. And the fact that Jackson hadn't contacted him meant he was busy, right? Right.

"Mark hyung?" Mark snaps his head up out of his thoughts as he hears Jaebum's questioning. "Hey, they're ready for you."

As Mark stands up, he nods his head, following Jaebum into the meeting room, but not before he stuffs his phone into his bag and leaves it on the couch where he was waiting.

His phone starts to ring just as the door closes. Mark curses under his breath but then thinks that it could be anyone. Timing was never right.


	2. Missed calls

"Hey Mark! You missed my call now. I just had a cancellation and thought we could do something but you are obviously busy. I've got a full schedule this week. Not sure about yours ... Anyways ... Next time, yeah?"

That was the voice message the other day. Mark was now packing his bag for the trip to Taiwan. He had tried to call back once the meeting was over but it was an hour too late. Jackson always seemed to find something to busy himself with almost immediately so it was another missed call. 

Mark had left his own voice message telling Jackson that he was leaving for Taiwan in a couple of days. And that he also has a full schedule with trips to Japan and Thailand. Jus2 promotions mostly, sneaking in a few magazine photoshoots, going back and forth between countries, then a stint with Bam Bam before he finally gets back to Seoul. But that wasn't until the end of the month.

"Mark hyung?" Yugyeum pokes his head into Mark's room. "Hwon hyung said he'll be here in half an hour. Are you all packed?"

"Almost. Just going through some messages I hadn't answered yet." Mark looks up from his phone, taking out one of his earbuds. "Is Jaebum ready?"

"Yeah. He's in the kitchen preparing something. Do you want a bite to eat before we go?"

"Nah. I'm good. I'll be out in a minute. I'll just finish this." Mark gives a thumbs up at Yugyeum before going back to what he was doing.

Mark types out a quick message to Jackson just to let him know his flight time and when he'll be back in Seoul. Adding the one day he is totally free of any schedules. Of course things could change but as for now he's hoping that luck is on his side.

Mark finally zips his suitcase up and heads for the kitchen grabbing his travel purse on the way, and an envelope with Jackson's name written on it. On impulse, he had bought two tickets for one of the days of the finals of the International Fencing Tournament being held in Seoul at the end of the month. He thought to give it to Jackson as an extra birthday present. He didn't really think about the date written on the ticket. He wasn't even going to be in country for Jackson to choose to take him. He doesn't even know if Jackson would be free that day. 

"Hey Jaebum-ah?"

Jaebum looks up towards the voice and raises his eyebrows in question.

"Have the other members texted or called or something?" Mark wonders even though he knows where everyone is.

"Um ... Jinyoung called to say he won't make it to see us off and to please leave everything tidy before we leave." Jaebum says with a smirk. "Did you look at our chat? Youngjae and BamBam have been cheering us on. They're still at it I think. I left them there with Yugyeum. And Jackson's in China, right?"

Mark looks at Jaebum, face expressionless. "He flies tomorrow. He's probably finishing things off before he leaves."

Jaebum nods with a knowing look at Mark. "Hyung ... you know everyone is busy. And you know Jackson can't sit still for even a minute. He'll be around soon"

"Yeah ... " Mark mumbles as he plays with the envelope in his hands. "I'll just put this in Jinyoung's room."

"Ok" says Jaebum just as his phone sounds a notification. "It's probably Hwon hyung telling us he's here."

While Jaebum looks at his phone, Mark types out a message for Jinyoung and Youngjae to please take Jackson out for a meal on behalf of him. He'll pay later. And to please give Jackson the envelope he had left in Jinyoung's room.

"Yugyeom-ah ... let's go!" Jaebum calls out. "Turn off the lights please. And anything else that's on that shouldn't be. I don't want Jinyoung calling just to scold me"

The three of them head out. Mark sits in the back of the van sending and answering messages. He receives a response from Youngjae that he'll make sure that they'll eat the best meal possible and send Mark a heart attack of a bill. Mark smiles, already hearing Youngjae's laughter. 

They arrive at the airport in no time. Fans had flocked and the media was there too. But they get rushed in quickly by their assistant manager and security. They board almost immediately once they get pass the necessary routine in the airport. 

Jaebum and Youngjae are sitting together. Mark sits with Hwon. Their group manager is organising things in Seoul while they do their individual schedules. They're preparing for a comeback so it made sense that their assistant manager was sent with them. With this, Mark could get a few hours of sleep as he knows Hwon would probably take advantage of the flight to do some work. As they settle down, the loud speaker booms out the pilot's voice, greeting the passengers followed by a few reminders, finishing up with pleasantries. Mark grabs his phone to turn it on flight mode when it starts to ring and Jackson's name comes up. 

"Sorry Sir, but you'll have to turn off your phone now" says the flight attendant as she checks over the area.

Mark sighs, saying a silent "Sorry Jacks" and turns off his phone. He'll have to call Jackson back once he lands and explain to him why he rejected his call.

Mark curses under his breath and puts his phone away.

That's another missed call.


	3. Trying

"Mark! I thought your flight was tomorrow! I obviously got the dates wrong. Gosh ... I don't even know what day it is nowadays ... Sorry bro ... I was going to call you later so we could have dinner out ... Can't do that now huh? ... Listen ... I will also be going back and forth between Seoul and Beijing ... but l'll make sure to keep your day off in mind ... See you soon, yeah?"

He had tried to contact Jackson as soon as he could turn his phone on back again. But the line was busy. So he decided to leave a voice message just to respond to Jackson's messsge, and not to worry too much and not to work too much either. That evening, their group chat exploded with photos of Jackson, Jinyoung and Youngjae in different angles and with food in front of them. Youngjae was able to organise the dinner out that night as he found out both his hyungs were free. He wasn't going to miss the opportunity of spending someone elses money. A video of the three of them appeared on the group chat with mouths full shouting out "Thank you! Mark hyung!" BamBam had joined the chat then complaining why wasn't he invited and how it was so unfair! The other members started to tease him then with his "Young & Rich" slogan and that he didn't need Mark hyung to treat him. Bam Bam then directed his response to Mark that he better take him out for his birthday when he arrives in Thailand. Mark had laughed at that and told Bam Bam to make reservations at one of his own restaurants. With all the noise of the chat notifications, Jaebum and Yugyeum decided to join in, telling Mark that he better take them out for a meal here in Taipei. Mark had laughed and enjoyed the banter. He had even tried to ring but the call got cut multiple times with a message of a network failure. In the end, he had taken a selca smiling with a thumbs up. Jackson had responded then with a photo of the envelope and the words "You're the Best!" Mark was glad Jackson liked the present but regretted not being able to be there with his best friend. But having his group members around him like this, even if it was just online, made him really happy and realise just how lucky he was. A few days have gone by now, and Mark, Jaebum and Yugyeum were well and truly into Jus2 promotions. Mark had taken them out for congratulatory meal which they, in turn, had taken photos of and posted on the group chat. Mark was also bombarded with work as soon as they landed. Taiwan couldn't seem to get enough of him. With Taiwan's demand, there was a change of plans and Mark had to cancel his flight back to Seoul. He'll have to stay until his trip directly to Tokyo instead. This meant that the day he was hoping for a full day off was overun by these schedules. He called Jackson first before posting his plans on the group chat. But Jackson didn't pick up. "Hey Jacks ... Just saw you had a schedule on now ... Wrong timing ... Anyway, I can't do that day anymore. So much work came up here in Taipei. I won't be going back to Seoul at all until I finish up Thailand. I land on the 25th ... Sorry ... let's try another time." As he ends the message, Mark wonders when that next time will be. The group is already preparing for a comeback. The song had already been recorded. And although they all had spent time in the studio, they all had not coinsided because of different schedules. Mark didn't see Jackson at all during those times. He only heard his parts as they were either before or after Mark's rap parts. Everyone will be heading back to Seoul by the last week of the month to get their choreography together. Then it will be practice, practice, practice before promotions. Sure, Jackson will be there but Mark just wants one full day with his best friend. Is that too much to ask? "Mark-ssi ... Sorry for the wait ... but we are now ready for you" He was in fashion shoot. An assistant had finally come to get him after the studio had some technical problems. After his manager had given him a once over and a thumbs up, Mark follows the assistant towards the cameras, handing his phone to his manager. The phone starts to ring then, and Mark turns back around. "Sorry Mark ... but if we don't get this shoot done in an hour, you'll be late for your next schedule." His manager gives him a sympathetic look all the while the phone is ringing. Mark nods and goes off to work without another glance back as he hears his manager answer the call. "Jackson-ssi! How are you?! ... Really sorry but Mark is busy at the moment. Maybe call back tonight? ... Oh ok ... yes, yes I'll tell him ... goodbye" Seriuosly? Mark thinks whether they will ever talk again. 


	4. Family matters

"Hey bro! Glad to hear you're getting heaps of work ... Sorry I couldn't call you back ... Don't worry about your schedule. It will be the same for me ... We'll work it out ... Thanks for the tickets again! I can't wait to use them!"

Jackson couldn't call back that night. Mark's manager had said that Jackson had a flight back to Seoul, and that he wasn't sure when he'll have time to have a proper conversation. So he just sent Mark another voice message.

It's been 2 weeks now. Mark had gone and finished up in Taiwan and Japan. He'd been in Bangkok for a couple of days now and this was his last day. He'd done a photoshoot in the morning and was now on getting make up and hair done waiting for Bam Bam for his final schedule. He'll have dinner with BamBam and BamBam's family after that then straight to the airport for a night flight. He's hoping to get a day of rest before Got7 schedule starts the following day.

He thought to check if there were anymore messages from Jackson since Taiwan. He had wished it everyday, but nothing appeared. Jackson hadn't even appeared at all in the group chat, but only a posting of his schedule for the weeks ahead.

Mark sighed heavily. He couldn't wait to get back to Seoul where he would at least see a glimpse of his best friend while they prepared for their comeback.

He doesn't regret all the work he has been getting. Actually, it's been a blessing. So many people have been speculating him leaving Got7 because of his dad's tweet, so he tried harder to get more work just so he could promote his group and himself. And the media was merciless with job offers. He was very grateful, but he missed his Got7 brothers, most specially Jackson. "Mark hyung!!!" BamBam yells from across the hallway. "Geez Bam ... you'd think we hadn't seen each other for a while. I was just with you yesterday." Mark says with annoyance in his voice but a smile on his face. "I just miss everyone! And you're kinda the last one I'll see before you go too!" BamBam wails as he clings to Mark's arm. "Ok ok ..." Mark laughs "We'll all be together soon ..." "Yes! So amazing! Can't wait!" Mark finally shakes off BamBam and tells him to sit for make up. BamBam grins, knowing his hyung dotes on him and loves his presence. They finish preparing and finally do a photoshoot and interview. They then head off to BamBam's family home as his mother insists on a home cooked meal. Mark knows she's trying to save her Got7 sons from the media. Thailand may love BamBam but when Mark comes into the scene, the Markbam ship explodes in all areas of the country. So the family's restaurants were not the place for a cosy meal. Mark was ever grateful for his Got7 family. All the members' parents were beloved parents to him. Being the furthest away from his own family, he really treasured them. BamBam's mother couldn't spoil Mark enough as he tries to apologize to end the meal because of his flight. Nevertheless, she packs him some food so he doesn't need to cook tomorrow and asks continuously if he has everything for the flight. Mark's manager finally picks him up and they head straight for the airport. Mark decides to post his plans for the next couple of days in the members' chat. Then as an after thought, decides to text Jackson. "Hey Jacks ... I'm on my way home ... I'll be in Seoul early tomorrow morning. I'm hoping to just laze about before we all meet up the next day ... Anyway ... I hope you're not working too hard, and sleeping a bit more than normal ... I know you're busy in these days but I hope you were able to use the tickets ... See you soon Gaga ..." He sighs as he finishes typing. Then puts his phone on flight mode and starts to listen to music. He wants to relax so he could get to sleep staright away as soon as he gets on the plane. It will be good to just relax and calm down after a month of non-stop work. And because he doesn't know when he'll get the opportunity next time. But he wishes that he could at least spend it with someone ... like, his best friend for instance.


	5. Against all odds

Mark's eyes flutters open as the lights of the plane's cabin turns on one by one. He could hear the movements of the cabin crew and the smell of coffee wafting through the plane. 

He stretches his arms and gives a big satisfied yawn not really caring who saw him. 

"Hwon hyung? Did you sleep?" Mark says as he turns to his side and sees his assistant manager in front of his notebook typing away.

"A little. It's ok. I'll head home after I drop by the company" Hwon brushes Mark off.

"Oh ... do you want me to help? We can both go after that" Mark offers

"No, no ... the crew are with me. There's a separate car that will pick you up from the airport. You head out and rest up"

"Uh ... that's never happened before ..." Mark looks at Hwon a bit puzzled.

"Just don't want you to hang back when you could be resting. You deserve a break, Mark. You've been doing great work" Hwon says as he pats Mark on the back.

"Good morning everyone! This is the captain speaking. It is now 5:15 am and in about an hours time we will be landing in beautiful Seoul. Please enjoy a warm breakfast that the cabin crew will shortly serve you. I hope you had a good sleepful night."

He sighs with happiness, the smell of coffee adding to the contentment. Although it's not LA, Seoul is his home away from home. And very soon he will see the Got7 members, his brothers.

As the cabin crew moves through the aisles, the horizon starts to be filled with light. Mark looks out the window, sipping his coffee, watching the sun rise, his thoughts on his six brothers. 

"Mark ... here's your schedule for the next week. It's mostly team schedules but a couple of photoshoots." Hwon shows Mark on the screen of his notebook. "I'll send it to when we land" Mark nods. He knew he'll get busy again. So he wasn't worried, just wishing for time with Jackson. As the cabin crew clears the breakfast, the pilot tells them to prepare for landing. Mark settles back as the other passengers also prepare themselves. Half an hour later they have landed in Seoul. The sky looks clear and Mark thinks it would have been a perfect day to spend some time with his best friend. Hwon and his crew bustles Mark out of the plane and quickly passes through the airport. Once they exit customs, a couple of security guards from the company surrounds them with Mark very much in the middle. There are fans and reporters that were waiting for him. Hwon takes Marks luggage and heads for the van but tells Mark to head for the black car with tinted windows parked in front of it. Mark doesn't hesitate and goes straight to the front passenger door. He halts as the first thing he notices is a hand on the gear stick and on its wrist is the same bracelet as his. "Jackson?!" Mark finally looks up to a smiling Jackson. "What the ~ ..." He gets pushed from behind as Hwon comes into view, hovering at the opened door. "Thanks hyung!" Jackson smiles up at Hwon "No probs. Just make sure you two get back with plenty of time to rest up please or Byungyong will kill me." He says looking at both men. "See you tomorrow. And enjoy!" With that, he shuts the door. "Hey..." Jackson looks at Mark sheepishly. "Don't hey me. You planned this?" "Yeah. I wanted to surprise you" "You did!" Mark says grinning. "So ...?" Jackson holds up an envelope with his name on it. "But that was yesterday" Mark says as he recognises it "Nope. I was able to swap the tickets to today. Can't just go without my best friend, huh?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 2nd fanfic and I just love Got7! As you can tell my fave ship is Markson but Markbam is good too.  
> Please leave comments both good and criticisms. I'd love to hear how are my writing skills.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
